


Soudum Draft?  (MOVED TO "The Wills of Causality" ON MY DASHBOARD)

by Flame4001



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame4001/pseuds/Flame4001
Summary: A classy ol soudum college AU!
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Soudum Draft?  (MOVED TO "The Wills of Causality" ON MY DASHBOARD)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and thought Id post it! Lemme know if its any good or if I should continue it !
> 
> Universe: Welcome. Time period, Fall, 2019. SDR2 Cast, set as College freshman. Non-Ultimate world (they still have their talents, but Hopes Peak does not exist. Location is irrelevant. Main cast is 18+. I must reinforce that this is an AU (alternate universe). Canon ideas and relations may change to fit the story. Please read without comparing to original context of the characters.
> 
> Warnings: 18+ warning. I will specify if a chapter contains 18+ content if you would like to skip, but please understand it is meant for mature audiences and skipping these parts may result in misinformation and confusion as the story progresses. This is a Souda x Gundham love story, if that matters. 
> 
> Authors Note: I am just now getting back into writing. I am going to keep my identity concealed as I am not sure how this will go. I used to write fanfic a long time ago but am finally picking it back up. Feel free to let me know what you think of the work as I am hoping I can find some motivation. I will put my best efforts forward. Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> Reading Key:  
> Regular description  
> Thoughts and Inner Voice  
> “Speaking and Dialogue”

Day 1

Monday

9:17am

"Souda... I... I’ve never felt such feelings" he said with a tremble in his voice.

I could feel my face beginning to red... Why was he telling me this. I feel like we have never even talked before. Why does he have to bring this up now... 

“Gundham... What are you saying... I don’t understand where this is coming from.” I get caught on my words and take a breath. “You... You don’t even know me!” 

He smiled. His multi-toned hair shined in the moonlight. 

“I would never doubt what I feel right now. Not for a second.”

He leaned in... I felt his heartbeat on mine. His lips so close... I lean in to remove the space between us... and suddenly-

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

“AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT FUCKING TIME IS IT!”

I whip my head to the side and lay my gaze on the neon red numbers flashing next to me. 

“FUCK MEEEEE- IM LATE AGAIN”

_What the hell was that dream... Who even was that?_

I jump up and run to the small bathroom. Laying next to the sink is a small note with a cute red bow drawn on the top left. It reads:

“Good Morning Sleepy Head!

I am hoping you make your way to classes on time, regardless of the fact that you are still asleep. I will be studying with Akane after my classes for our midterm assessment. Please do not be startled of my absence later. I shall be back in time for dinner. Study up! Midterms are for you too!

-Your dearest Sonia”

Yea. That’s Sonia for you. We have been friends ever since middle school. I used to have a thing for her until I realized that we both bat for other teams. Funny how things always end up different than what you initially think. Now we live together and she pretty much nurtures me like a child...

_Ugh... When she writes these little reminders I always feel guilt in my stomach about it even though she says she doesn’t mind babying me..._

Anyways, no time to dwell on that, I'm late as fuck.

I glance up from the note and look into the mirror. My hair looks like a ghost is holding my hair up in a bright pink tangled mess. I brush it into an as-smooth-as-its-gunna-get ponytail with a small braid hanging down the side of my face. I throw a black beanie over it to hide the mess and revisit my reflection

_God... my roots are coming in again... AGH. NO TIME TO THINK ABOUT HAIR DYE. ILL HAVE SONIA HELP ME LATER. Oh wait... She’s studying later... Maybe ill just do it by myself?_

I run to the “kitchen”, or at least that’s what Sonia calls it. Its more or less a counter with a microwave. Somehow Sonia finds it useful? I don’t really understand it but she ends up making some pretty bomb food there... 

_Ugh I rely on her too much... I guess I just don’t wanna be a shit roommate. I doubt she cares though..._

Trying to stay on track, I grab a sharpie from a small cup on the counter. I scribble the words “DYE ROOTS” on the back of my left hand, grab my shabby backpack from the coat rack, throw on my jacket and sprint out of the apartment. 

**Apartment Map:**

As I run out the door I pull out my phone and start typing a text to Sonia.

**Messages: “Sonia (My main bro)”**

09:26 Sd: “hey man. leaving the apartment now. thanks for the note this morning. definitely am gunna be late to my first class lmao”

09:27 Sn: “Souda! You need to stop sleeping so late! Regardless I am happy to know you are awake. Will I be seeing you between classes at all?”

09:27 Sd: “maybe? and yea. i know. i just had a crazy dream i guess. i cant remember thooooo... but yea idk what I'm doin today.”

09:28 Sd: “oh. that reminds me. do you need anything later? i have to go to the store to get hair dye”

09:28 Sn: “Nope! I ran a few errands yesterday so I should be good! Thank you though.”

09:29 Sn: “Now put your phone away and get to class! Talk to you soon roomie!”

09:29 Sd: “fine lol byeee”

_She always is making sure I am okay... How sweet._

I ran down a few blocks and suddenly was met by our college campus.

_English 101 is first. A bullshit class that I don’t pay attention to. Its in the Hummanities building... God I cant remember where anything is because of how tired I am... I think its room 205?_

The Humanities building is just down the main walkway through campus. I just have to make it down and run up stairs to the classroom. Glancing at my phone I read 9:34 on the screen. 

_Ugh I knew Id be late... But I wasn’t expecting an entire 30 minutes off... Professor is gunna kill me._

Pushing through the doors to the Humanities building, phone in hand, I rush across the entrance area. As I turn through the archway to the stairwell, a certain two toned boy comes around the corner.

***CRASH***

My phone and bag go flying down the flight of steps, my phone sliding down each stair like a small child at a playground. 

“FUCK-“ I scream instinctively.

Everyone in the area turns their heads towards the scene. I turn back meeting the eyes of none other than Gundham Tanaka. A quiet Biology major who I have Intro to Sculpture with on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

“SHIT- Man I'm so sorry-“ I apologize.

Gundham stares blankly into my eyes, not saying a word, mouth open slightly as If I startled even his thoughts away from him.

I pause out of nervousness but quickly turn to the staircase to retrieve my phone. A lump of dread forms in my stomach as I see pieces of glass surrounding my phone laying silently on the staircase. I turn it over to see a crack in the screen unlike Ive ever seen. 

_Fuuuckkkk... that’s gunna cost me..._

I turn around to say a snarky comment to Gundham, who broke my phone, but all I saw was a flash of him leaving through the front doors. Angry, I walk to see my bag, which was laying on one of the top few steps, and picked it up. A 50 dollar bill was laying on the step next to it with a small puppy sticker stuck to it.

_I guess this is better than nothing... Why did he leave this without a word? It was like he was too nervous or something. I swear he is the loudest person in our Sculpture class. That is him and his whole table of friends. But why is he so quiet when something like this happens? He could’ve at least said sorry..._

I scramble my shit together and run up the steps to the second floor. As I run I start to realize... He was the one I saw in my dream... Why? Why was it him? I haven’t ever even talked to him, let alone know him enough to have a dream like THAT about him... Forget it. I finally reached classroom 205, a promising 37 minutes late. 

Pushing the door open quickly It hits the wall with a slam and draws all the attention right to me. 

_Shit._

The Professor turned to me and began to speak. “Mister Kazuichi. Nice to see you decided to come to class, and bringing quite the disruption along with you. Please. Do us all a favor, and take today off. Try making it here on time next time and maybe you can start to learn something for a change.”

A subtle “damnnnn” came from the far corner of the room. My face became bright red, and without thinking I turned around to leave and ran right into the wall, causing me to stumble. I rushed out of the door once I regained my balance.

_What... the... fuck... Today feels like a nightmare... Why does everything keep going wrong. And did the prof really have to roast me so hard? I'm such an embarrassment right now..._

I sat down at a small table in the entrance common area of the Humanities building and messaged Sonia, trying to type out a text on the fractured screen.

**Messages: “Sonia (My main bro)”**

09:42 Sd: “soniaaaaaa”

09:43 Sd: “SONIAAAAA”

09:45 Sd: “ugh ur probably in class... knowing you ur phone is probs off as well. message me when ur free m8”

_I should’ve guessed she wouldn’t respond. She has a class at 9:30 I think... makes sense why she’s unavailable now..._

“Why do I fuck everything up...”

I feel like crying... But I don’t think I can. It’ll make me look weak. I need to be a man. I'm an adult now right? I cant imagine what dad would say seeing me fuck up like this right now. He would do more than yell though... Maybe its best he doesn’t know...

Glossy eyed, I looked up from my small table and looked through the window next to the entrance doors. Across from the walkway to the entrance is a small park, and sitting on the grass with a book with a seemingly cute band of animals drawn on the front was Gundham... I could see his mouth moving and his hands tracing something across the pages. 

_I kinda feel bad he gave me his money..._

“Ughhhhhh...”

_I should really give it back to him..._

Flashes of the dream reappear in my mind. Out of nervousness I shake those thoughts off and grab my bag along with whatever is left of my phone and walk outside. I cross the walkway and into the green grass where he was sitting. Nervously, I began to speak.

“Uh... Hey man.” He didn’t seem to notice I spoke... “Heyyy. Gundham?”

Suddenly he looked up and locked his eyes on me. His face had a rather innocent expression that quickly turned into an evil looking smirk.

“HA! What ever are you seeking of my fellow classmate?”

_He sounds like the narrator of some shitty medieval movie..._

“Uhhhhh... Yea. Um. You gave me this money right?” I pulled out the $50. “So just take it. I feel bad taking this money man...”

“Oh dear, why the generosity I have bestowed upon you is ultimately making its way back to me! How the universe is favoring me on this day!”

“That makes one of us...”

Gundham looked up at me after I made that statement. His harsh and animated expression softened slightly, almost as if he felt responsible.

“Anyway. See you in Sculpture tomorrow.” I began to turn away when He began to speak again.

“Wait! I mean- You! Please. Let me add my contact in your phone. My assistance may be needed when fixing that screen of yours! It’s the least I can do, even if your being is much less than mine!”

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

“Well sure... But I'm going to have to put my username in your phone. Cause you know... My screen isn’t working too well at the moment.”

Gundham pulled his phone out of his back pocket. It has a black and white phone case that seems to have some sort of skull printed on. There is a plethora of animal stickers on it as well, many of which are quite torn up and peeling. I typed my username into the search bar and added myself on his profile. 

“Ill add you back once I get this fixed a bit... Bye man”

“GOOD BYEEEEEE!”

_What was that? I mean... Maybe he was just being nice? Its still weird that I had that dream. I mean that’s all I could think about when he was talking to me. Not that I think I want him, but how was I NOT supposed to think about it? He so randomly popped up in my mind... I couldn’t help it..._

It doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that I get the fuck home. I could go to my other class today but honestly I feel like the world is trying to steer me in a different direction. Id rather not fuck up what already happened today. I started heading to the store to get hair dye and look at stuff to fix my phone when it began to ring. I tapped many times at the fractured display until it finally registered my touch:

**Incoming Call: Sonia (My main bro)**

**[Accept] Decline**

**Call start: 0:00**

“Souda? Hello? Are you there?”

“Yea yea I'm here. What’s up?”

“Well you messaged me telling me to message you when I was free, so I decided to call instead! Is everything okay roomie?”

“Uh, yea. I can tell you later tonight. Also why do you insist on calling me roomie?”

“Silly, it’s because that’s what you are! My little roomie!”

“Ugh. You make me feel like a child.”

“Well if you are okay then I should probably go! I'm almost at my next class, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Speaking of which how did your class go? Did you guys get out early? I didn’t expect to get a message from you so quick!”

“uh- PSHHHH Sonia? PSSHHHHHH Your breaking PSHHH up! PSHHH”

**Call end: 1:28**

_I hope that was convincing enough for her to actually believe that I lost signal..._


End file.
